


“Need some help here, miss De Nile ?”

by trash_and_trash



Category: Monster High
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aphrodisiacs, Ass Expansion, Belly Kink, Breast Expansion, Cleo is a total sub here, Cunnilingus, F/F, Humiliation, I wrote this in just one sitting, Inflation, Monster Girls, Weight Gain, dont drink coke before going to bed, kink discovery I guess, no proofreading it’s 4 am, so it’s probably ooc, what is english lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_and_trash/pseuds/trash_and_trash
Summary: What Toralei wanted was to humiliate Cleo. As usual.Though she wasn’t expecting this kind of conclusion.





	“Need some help here, miss De Nile ?”

**Author's Note:**

> it’s 4 am and I have nothing but horny juice in my veins so have this fucking stupid crackship fetish thing

What Toralei wanted was to humiliate Cleo. As usual.  
Though she wasn’t expecting this kind of reaction.

 

“Oops, sorry~” purred Toralei as she ‘accidentally’ knocked a dozen bottles off the ‘do not touch’ shelf of the science class. The bottles all broke on the floor, not without spilling of their content around, most of the landing in Cleo, whose seat was exactly under that shelf. 

Of course Cleo started screaming. Yelling that her clothes were ruined, that her hair was wet, that she was going to curse Toralei for good this time. The usual stuff. 

Everyone sighed as it was just Cleo making a scene because of some mess Toralei made again. Really nothing new.

It only became interesting later.

 

The teacher had refused to let Cleo leave the class to fix her hair of clothes, as “it would perturb the class more”. Of course she tried to protest but it was no use, the mummy girl had to stay in her seat, with humid clothes and a colorful puddle under her chair. 

As the class went on, Cleo started squirming more and more on her seat. As if something was bothering her.  
Toralei leaned in her seat, which was right behind the mummy’s, to look at her reactions, expecting some kind of side effect from the forced shower.

And side effect there was. 

It started slowly. Almost unnoticeable. Toralei had to really look there to realize it, but Cleo’s ass was growing. Her butt was sluggishly filling her jumpsuit, giving it a rounder shape and making it look softer and squishier, like a well filled water balloon.  
It started getting more and more noticeable, but their classmates were too focused on the lesson to care. But Toralei was right behind Cleo and had a perfect view of what was happening. The other girl’s ass kept growing, the fabric and bandages tightening around it. 

Her backside wasn’t the only thing growing. Her thighs were thickening, and her waist also seemed to gain in size.  
Cleo’s whole body was fattening, and she was aware of it, judging by the way she kept nervously moving in her seat.

Toralei chuckled. Cleo was clearly uncomfortable and embarrassed but there was no way she was going to ask to leave the classroom now. Everyone would notice soon and she couldn’t escape it. 

Toralei’s breath got heavier. Her inner sadist was showing up and just the idea of how embarrassed Cleo would feel was making her wet. 

A creaking sound drew the attention of the nearest students. Cleo’s ass had finally broke free from its fabric prison.  
That’s what she gets for wearing such tight clothes all the time.

Cleo muffled a moan. She was growing faster and faster, more flesh showing as the hole in her jumpsuit expanded. Ooh, she was wearing a gold and black thong. 

Some giggles were heard in the room. More students were becoming aware of the situation. Some genuinely found it funny, others were laughing nervously, others were whispering to each other.  
A smug smile appeared on Toralei’s face. Cleo was mortified and that was exactly what the cat girl wanted. 

The mummy’s ass was almost spilling out of her seat now. Time for the final blow.

Toralei stood up and leaned across her seat, placing her face next to Cleo’s and said out loud “need some help there, miss De Nile ?”

The few students who hadn’t noticed yet turned around to look at the two. Everyone’s eyes were now focused on Cleo’s now chubby shape. 

That’s when the Egyptian girl decided she had enough.  
She suddenly stood up, slamming her hands on her desk before grabbing Toralei by the collar of her shirt and dragging the werecat out of the classroom, ignoring her meows of protest.

 

Cleo slammed the door of the nearest closet shut and finally let go of Toralei, who crashed into a shelf of cleaning supplies.

“Just was the HELL did you do to me ?” Snapped Cleo.

Toralei pushes the broom that had fell on her away from her face and looked at the ghoul facing her. The closet was dark but her cat eyes allowed her to see Cleo as clearly as in the light. 

Her thighs were maybe twice the size they used to be. The belt going around her hips was partially hidden by her swollen belly. Her breasts were held so tight in the bandages on her chest that it looked like stress balls being squeezed in a pair of hands.  
But most importantly, her face was a blushing mess and the werecat could see a strange light in her eyes.

Toralei tried to speak but the words seemed trapped in her throat, unable to leave her lips. 

She’s beautiful. 

“E-excuse me??”  
“Shit, did I say that out loud ?”  
It was Toralei’s time to be embarrassed now. Cleo was the last person she wanted to tell she had just discovered her new fetish to.

“A-anyway, just bring me back to normal, or I-I’ll..”

Cleo’s voice was trembling, cut with pants and tiny moans. She was so cute, all flustered like this, blushing and whimpering as she crossed her legs- wait, don’t tell me...  
Toralei licked her lips.

”Look, I didn’t know my prank was going to have an effect like this, but...” the werecat stood up and walked towards the shivering mummy. “Since it somehow has an aphrodisiac effect, why not take advantage of it ?” Toralei said with a purr as she held the other’s face.

Cleo’s eyes were clouded with lust and Toralei was definitely aroused too.

“I-I.. yeah, you’re right..” moaned Cleo.

Toralei smirked as she leaned in and kissed her. Cleo kissed back desperately, wrapping her arms around the werecat.

 

Not wanting to waste time, Toralei tore the last remaining bandages off of Cleo’s chest, giving her full access to her ample breasts. She weighed them with her both hands, they were heavy and soft.  
Perfect.  
Soon she was kneading and licking Cleo’s breasts, listening to her moans and occasionally sucking on her large nipples. 

The werecat then slid her hands under Cleo’s breasts, going to fondle her belly. It was so huge, preceding her from half an arm now, she almost looked like she was pregnant. But her belly was so much softer than a pregnant woman’s. 

Gently laying Cleo on her back on the floor, Toralei proceeded to lick and suck and fondle the mummy’s stomach. Cleo was a mess of moans and gasps, clearly enjoying the moment. 

Once she had enough of her belly, Toralei flipped Cleo around, making her lie on her swollen stomach. It was almost comical. She looked like she was lying on a yoga ball or a water bed, or both.  
Toralei tore the remains of Cleo’s jumpsuit off her ass and thighs, before roughly grabbing both her asscheeks, making the mummy moan. She then fondled them like she did with her breasts and belly, before finally spreading them. 

And there it was. Cleo’s pussy, framed by the thin fabric of her thong and already wet with anticipation, under a clean and clearly well trained asshole.

“I see you’re having fun with Deuce~” Toralei chuckled as she teased it with a finger, which resulted in a loud moan from Cleo. “What a naughty girl~” she inserted a second finger, earning an even louder moan. “But this is for another day.” She pulled her fingers away, wiping them on her jeans. A disappointed gasp came from Cleo, but Toralei didn’t care. 

Instead, the cat girl pulled Cleo’s thong off, getting full access to her pussy.  
She gave it a quick lick, usure of what a mummy girl’s vagina would taste like. She was expecting something like a mix of sand and dust but it turned out completely normal.  
She grinned and got to business, sucking and licking, eagerly drinking the Cleo’s fluid, as she fingered herself.

Cleo’s moans were getting higher and higher, until she came, releasing her vaginal juices on Toralei’s face. She then seemed to collapse on her own belly, panting heavily as she was coming down from her orgasm. 

Toralei stood up and looked at Cleo. She seemed to have finally stopped growing, which was probably a good thing.  
She was so fat now she wouldn’t be able to fit in any of her dresses anymore, her breasts and ass were so obscenely large...  
The other parts of her body didn’t seem to have grown though, her neck and arms were about the same size as they used to be. She had a strange body shape now, and it was definitely meant for sex.  
Speaking of sex, Toralei hadn’t come yet.

 

“Hey Cleo, wanna finish this as my house ?~”


End file.
